Ménage à Trois
by ImagineTheMist
Summary: Sometimes things get out of control and there's nothing you can do but go along with it. Sometimes, things are worth losing control over. DracoXSnapeXOFC.


I never expected this to happen.

Some things just happen out of the blue, you know? It's like, one minute you're in detention for being out after curfew and Snape is being a total jerk, because you're a Gryffindor, and then next thing you know, you're shouting at him. Okay, I've always had a temper but I was having a bad day that day. I'd just started my period two days earlier than I was supposed to and I was failing Divination and Transfiguration, and Blaise (my boyfriend) was cheating on me with Pansy Parkinson and I'd just found out on my way to detention because I'd caight them in the closet making out with his hand down her pants.

The thing is, I was a transfer student from Beauxbatons. It wasn't that I wanted to go to Hogwarts, but I had no choice. My mom made me. You see, with Voldemort being out and about, killing people, she felt I was safer in Hogwarts. Of course I was, though. I agree with that entirely, but I had friends, and I missed them.

If you've ever been a new student, you know what it's like. Everyone wants to get to know you, they all want to be your best friend. They think you're interesting because you're new, and I just wasn't in the mood for that. No offense to them, but when you're like me, you can't have friends. Nobody wants to be friends with someone like me, and I'm not trying to ask for pity, but it's true.

It's like I'm a novelty.

"Oh you're so blunt," they say, sparkling in their eyes, "I wish I were more blunt like that."

They love it, until they get tired of it. Then suddenly it's, "Why do you always have to be so blunt? Do you have to have an opinion on everything?"

The truth is, most people are not the way they say they wish they were. They're not blunt, they're not honest, they're not themselves no matter what, so when they come across someone who is themselves no matter what, they hate them. They love them at first, love how they don't care what others think, for awhile. Then suddenly they're shouting at you to conform. Well, I don't. And so I can never have friends for long.

That's why Blaise dated me, because I was new. I had blonde hair to my shoulders and big grey eyes. Back at Beauxbatons, they used to call me le petit fée, or the little fairy, for short, because they all thought I looked like a human-sized fairy. I have pixie-like features. Although many people confuse me for a veela, I'm not-nor is anyone in my family. I don't know why people would confuse me for a veela, though, because it's not as though I'm beautiful. I wish I were pretty enough to be, however it's just because I have blonde hair. At least that's what I think.

However, within a week of me transferring, Harry Potter asked me on a date. Now, there are some girls who are phased by fame; people who get weak in the knees when talking to a celebrity. Then there are people, like me, who think girls like that are a bad name for the female gender. It's disgusting, seeing girls fan themselves over a human being as if he were a god. I mean, I get why people care about him so much, believe me I do, but he's just a normal person.

And if my date with him is any indicator, he's kind of nothing to get impressed about. I mean he's not rude or anything, but he's a bit bland. So I broke up with him, but we remained friends, even when Blaise Zabini asked me out. He told me to be careful, but I didn't listen. Maybe I should've, considering the fact he cheats on his girlfriends apparently. i don't care how attractive he is, with his dark eyes and flowing hair, there is never an excuse for cheating.

But that's not important now.

What's important is that Snape was having me brew potions for his personal stock for detention. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't mind detention. Especially when it's because I broke the rules; I shouldn't have been out after curfew, I get that. However, I do have a problem when the teachers think they can use your detention time for their own personal crap. Have me clean a dungeon or sweep the Great Hall, sure. But if he needs potions for his personal stock, then he should do them himself.

"I don't know why you don't just do this yourself," I grumbled.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't have time due to your incompetent sneaking skills. Because of you, I'm busy doing this detention. You're skills at brewing are more than exemplary unlike your ability to hide under cover of darkness; I've decided to kill two birds with one stone."

It was bullshit. So instead of answering him, I pushed my cauldron onto the floor. Now I admit that I'd overreacted, but like I said, I wasn't have a good day.

Next thing I know, I'm out of my seat screaming at him-but I wouldn't have started screaming if he hadn't started yelling. As if it was such a big deal; he's the Potions Master, he should make his own goddamn potions! We're yelling at each other, faces inches apart, small lightbulbs breaking with my anger, when I'd had enough, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

I know what you're thinking-why would you kiss someone in the middle of an argument?

Well, in order to understand that, I have to back up a bit.

Remember when I said I'd gone on a date with Harry Potter and that he wasn't the greatest boyfriend? Well, I meant it. He was boring. He didn't have much to talk about except Quidditch, which I understand as it's important to him, but it's not to me, so I "excused" myself to the bathroom, mainly to wake myself up. On the way there, I'd bumped into Snape, and, accidentally, muttered; "Merde!" For the most part, people don't know French, my mother tongue. I'd gotten used to losing my temper and muttering in French, and I couldn't ever get in trouble for it because none of the teachers knew what I was saying. However, Snape must've, because he reprimanded me in French.

I laughed and asked him (in French) how well he could speak it, and that led to a conversation entirely in French. I hadn't met anyone who could speak it until then, and I might've gotten a little carried away and we discussed a Shakespeare novel I was reading. He'd read it before, so we talked about various themes.

After that, even if he didn't like me because I was a Gryffindor, he wasn't as mean to me. I know this is stupid, but I got a little bit of a crush on him after that. Now I realize that he's a teacher and older than me, and that he would probably never lower himself to date someone like me, but I can't help it; when I get angry, I react on how I feel, and his face was right there.

I was surprised when he kissed me back.

I freaked out. Not because I don't like him, but because I wasn't expecting it.

So now here I am, running out of detention.

I turned around and slam right into Draco Malfoy, who is a Slytherin. He's crying, hard. On one hand I should be running away because what if Snape gets angry with me now that we're not in the heat of the moment, but on the other Draco is crying.

Why do I care that he's crying?

Well, again, I have to back up and tell you more.

On the train ride here, I didn't know anything. I had no idea who the Malfoys were. So when I came across him crying alone in a compartment, I joined him and asked what was wrong. He muttered something about his dad but wouldn't explain further, so I told him about how I was nervous about starting a new school. He told me about the various teachers and soon, we were laughing. I was glad to have cheered him up, and so we started tickling each other. In the middle of the tickle fight, Harry came in and thought we were actually fighting and scared Draco off. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I told him that we were just playing. Harry realized he was wrong and apologized to me, though said he wouldn't get the chance to apologize to Draco. Anyway, that's when Harry asked me out on a date.

So if I leave Draco crying, it'll be mean, and he has every right to think I care, because I do.

"What's wrong?"

"Pansy's cheating on me with Blaise!" he choked through his tears. Without warning, he kissed _me. _It wasn't any kiss, it was a makeout kiss, for ages. Or it would've been ages, if Snape hadn't come around the corner then to catch us.

"What are you doing?" he shouted

I pulled away. "He kissed me, I'm sorry!"

"I only kissed her because Pansy cheated on me!"

I look between Snape and Draco. Now, on one hand, Draco is very attractive and I wouldn't deny having a slight crush on him, but on the other hand, I also had a crush on Snape. Granted, Draco seemed more than willing but how much of that was genuine and how much of it was just because of Pansy? Snape kissed me back, too. But how much of that was me having a crush on him, and how much of it was anger over Blaise?

"Isn't Blaise dating you?" Snape asks me.

I shuffle in my spot. "I caught him a minute before I came to detention."

Snape tap his chin. "Are you angry?"

"Yes," both me and Draco say.

"I have an idea on how to pay them back, but I'm warning you, this isn't child's play." He quirks his eyebrow.

I don't know what he could be thinking of, but I am angry with Blaise. Draco and I share a look. He nods at me, wiping away his tears. "Okay, what's your plan?"

* * *

"Are you sure they'll come?" I ask, slipping my hand into Snape's underwear.

"I've sent them a letter. They'll show."

Draco comes up behind me and licks the shell of my ear. I kiss Snape and they both disrobe me. Snape unbuttons his pants and hoists me up onto his waist, pushing my underwear aside. He pushed into me, hard. He's very large, but not so much it hurts. Draco wraps his arms around the both of us, and pushes his penis inside my bum. Although I haven't done it much, I have done it anal before a few times, so it doesn't hurt; besides he uses a lubrication spell.

They are both pushing into me quicker and quicker, pleasure inside me mounting faster. I didn't expect it to actually feel as good. I've never enjoyed sex very much,; it never lasted long and they fell asleep afterwards. Now, though, with both of them shoving into me, I'm already cumming.

And that's when the door opens.

Blaise and Pansy stand there, mouths open. I laugh as I orgasm, and Pansy runs out of the room in tears. Blaise shakes his head and follows.

Technically, since they saw us, we can stop now.

We don't.

* * *

Harry is walking me to class. He doesn't know what happened last night, and he won't ever find out.

"You know, I think that Ginny girl likes you. Maybe you should ask her out sometime."

Harry smiles at me. "I wish, but she's dating Dean Thomas."

I sigh. "Oh, well that's too bad."

Harry shrugs. "Well, I'll see you later sometime."

I wave goodbye as he walks away, and Astoria Greengrass comes up to me. She's two years below me and I don't know much about her, except that Daphne is her sister. Daphne is in my year, but I don't know much about her either.

"Is it true that you and Draco, um . . . are together?"

I smile at her. "We tried dating for a little while," I lie, because a one night stand with Snape two nights ago isn't really dating but she doesn't need to know that, "but we've decided to be friends. But you know what, I think you two would go well together," I say, eyeing Pansy, who is crying in a corner a few feet away.

She hums to herself. "Hmm. Maybe I will."

* * *

A/N-I know it's short, but it's a plot bunny that's been bugging me since last week. It came to me while watching How I Met Your Mother, and I was trying to take a little inspiration from their narration. I didn't want to copy it entirely so I tried to weave it throughout the story different than they did a little. Maybe it's too short a fic to tell if this works, but let me know!

Also, as for Tantalizing Passion, I lost my notes on the fic that had the whole thing outlined so I don't know if I'll be able to finish it. I'm not saying I'm going to give up, though. It just doesn't seem like it's something I'll be able to finish at the moment. Maybe I'll write a new outline.

Also, my cousin helped me a little bit on this, but she doesn't have an account here. She wrote the kiss with Draco.

Also, a little bit of this came from how I once had detention and I had to grade papers. Personally, I think it's wrong of teachers to put their work on students ,even if for punishment, but that's as far as that went; I don't like that teacher at all, and I didn't argue (although I probably should've).


End file.
